


The Heroes Gotham Deserves

by Jumabu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Corruption, Dark Bruce Wayne, F/F, F/M, Fear, Heroes & Heroines, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Crisis (DCU), Internal Conflict, M/M, Villains to Heroes, more relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: After waking up with no memory of who he was or where he is, a man, you goes by the name John Doe, decides to do what he can to help the city of Gotham become free of corruption. His main threat? The chaotic terror who stalk in the night, attacking the innocent and preying on the weak, The Batman.——————————————————Basically, it’s an AU where the characters who are generally good guys are evil and vice versa. Hope you enjoy.





	The Heroes Gotham Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! If I have made any sort of grammatical mistakes, please let me know!  
> I sometimes write short chapters, and sometimes I write long chapters.  
> Sometimes I don’t finish fics.  
> So, yeah.

The man awoke with a splitting headache. Whatever he was lying on was cold and damp. He felt himself being shaken, and he heard the soft voice of a woman.

“Are you okay, mister?” She whispered gently: The man groaned, then opened his eyes, but his surroundings were still pitch black. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him to his feet. 

“What happened?” He asked, his eyes adjusting to the woman, who had blonde hair and red lipstick; one hand in her purse.

“I dunno,” The woman said, her accent sounded like she was from New York or New Jersey. “I was hopin’ you could tell me. I just found you lyin’ back here.”

“Where is here?” The man asked. 

“Murder Alley,” The woman said. “Doesn’t exactly sound pleasant, but it’s pretty fittin’.” The man looked around. There was a certain cold atmosphere around the place that resembled something like death. He hoped that’s why she said the name was fitting. “You really don’t remember what happened?”

The man thought for a moment. He searched his mind for the memory of winding up here, and the memory before that.

“No...” The man said. “I don’t remember... I don’t remember anything.”

“Amnesia, huh?” The woman hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe I oughta take you to a doctor, puds.”

“I... guess so...” The man said defeatedly. 

“I’m Harley, by the way,” The woman made a move to extend her hand, but drew it quickly back. “Sorry, I’m just a bit jumpy around strangers. ‘Specially ones I met in dark alleyways at ten o’clock at night.”

“I understand,” The Man nodded. “I’m... I’m...”

“You know, why don’t we call you John Doe? Or John? Just till we get the whole memory loss thing cleared up,” Harley suggested.

“John,” He said. “I like it, John.”

“Look, I’m gonna take you back to my place for now. Only cause I need to get a professional opinion on somethin’ first-Oh, shit. I forgot, I already know a Jon. Well, his full name is Jonathan and it’s spelled J-O-N,” Harley was looking at the ground, her hand still stuck in her purse. John didn’t respond, since she seemed to mainly be talking to herself. “But, anyways, I gotta warm you. My girlfriend lives with me, and she’s... well... cautious, I guess you could say.”

“What do you mean?” John asked.

“She might give you the stink eye,” Harley said. “Or she might point a gun at you and tell you that you better not try to start shit with us. She’s sweet, really, she just believes you can never be too careful.”

“I understand,” John said, following Harley as she began walking towards her car. It was pink, John didn’t know what kind. 

“You’re awfully understandin’,” She said with a smile. “Kinda suspicious of you ask me.”

“I’m... sorry,” John apologized.

“I’m just jokin’ with you, Mr J,” Harley said. “I’m gonna call you Mr J so I don’t get you confused with J-O-N.”

“Alright,” John said as Harley walked to her car door and unlocked her door. She waited until she was buckled to let John in. 

“Hop in,” She said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There’s a hurricane legit that’s gonna hit my area. I don’t think I’ll, like, die, but I might lose power. So, if I don’t update this for awhile, that’s probably why.  
> If you’d like me to include characters or delve into certain story lines, as they have been slightly altered so that the characters turn into heroes, please let me know!


End file.
